Naruto Styled: Truth or Dare!
by Raynebow Roze
Summary: Adventures of the Naruto Cast,with me and my friends! Crazy dares,unbelievable truths,and random Dares  .
1. It begins: Chapter 1

Welcome to Truth or Dare: Epic Naruto Style

Kaze: *uses author powers to bring in the rookie 9*

Naruto: Where the hell are we?

Kaze: Youre in my truth or dare fanfic ^.^

Ino and Sakura: What? YOure Kidding right?

Naruto: Sweeetttt!

*Sakura hits Naruto hard upside his head, leaving a huge lump* It's not sweet Naruto!

Shikamaru: *sigh* What a drag...

Kaze: *Directs my chakara to my feet and stomps on the ground,making it shake*

SHUT THE HELL UP! Youre in my fanfic and youre gonna like it!

Now as I was sayin before I was inter-

Shikamaru: This is seriously such a fuckin waste of ti-

Kaze: *At lighting speed, takes kunai and slits shikamaru's throat.*

*He falls to the ground twitching,then dies*

Choji,Ino,Sakura: *gasps*

Naruto: Tch! Shikamaru! *glares at me* How dare you! How could you? *Starts running at me*

Shino:... *grabs naruto and holds him place*

Naruto: Let me go!Im gonna kill her! ugh!

*Shino points at me, and naruto stubbornly looks over*

Kaze: * Licks blood off my kunai slowly, then stares at all of them* Im only gonna say this once...

anyone of you interuppts me one more time with a negative comment for my fanfic...well you'll just end up like 'Cant shut my fuckin mouth' Nara

here, kaii? *smiles brightly*

*Twirls my kunai on my finger* Anyone got anything to say?

Hinata:...umm...

*Everyone stays quiet and just looks around cautiously*

Kaze: Kaii,if no one has anything to say... Like I was saying,you all are in a truth or dare fanfic,and you will do any dare that is asked of you.

From streaking to anything else that someone wants you to do, soo t-

Sasuke: Thats some bull...

Kaze: * Teleports behind Sasuke, and tapps my kunai againist his neck* What was that dipshit?

Sasuke: umm..that this is an awesome idea and youre very...*gulp* pretty..

Kaze: Really sasuke? * Smiles and hugs him tightly* oohh I love you sooo much! Youre my new favorite!

*Puts a collar on sasuke*

Sakura: That soo cute...(Inner Sakura: That bytch! Sasuke is MINE!)

Kaze: *Pets a glaring sasuke* Anyway! Like Ive been trying to say for the longest: Its Dare Time!

Kiba:But there's no dares..so hahahahahaha!

*Everyone tenses up*

Kaze: This is true * Everyone sighs in relief except sasuke who is now pouting*

But...*raises an eyebrow as everyone sucks in a breathe* my friend has a dare

Kiba: What?

Naruto: Oh yeah? So where is your so called friend?

Kaze: Oh she'll be here...she's a lil late cause she's picking up a friend...but I promised to do her dare and we will.

Hinata:W-Who is the d-dare f-for?

Kaze: It's for...*Author-powered drumroll* NARUTO!

Naruto: Fuk! *Grins nervously at me as I twirl my kunai again* I mean yay!...

Kaze: Thats what I thought you said..anyway come here,its dare time. ^.^

*Naruto slowly approaches me,and when he's close enough,I grab him by his shirt and pull him to me*

*Naruto yelps*

*I sigh,mumble something about naruto being a sissy,and whisper in his ear*

Naruto: but...She'll...I know I have to...no I dont wanna die..but she'll...alright...

*Naruto performs kage bunshin no jutsu and creates two shadow Shadow clones attack Sakura and holds her down*

Sakura: What the hell? Get off of me Naruto!

Naruto: *Approaches Sakura with an electric razor* Im so sorry Sakura...

*Shaves off all of her hair*

Sakura: ummm what just happened?

Hinata: well..umm.. *Gives Sakura a mirror*

Sakura: *Screams* NARUUUUUtOOOOOO!

Naruto: heh heh *Runs Away,with clones and Sakura hot on his heels*

Sasuke: *chuckles* Better than T.V *Watches as Sakura tackles Naruto,and begins to pummel him to death

?: Well that went better than I expected

Kaze: OMAG! YOu're here! Release the confeti! *Releases confeti and man-eating lizards*

*Everybody screams and starts running around,swatting the lizards*

Okaii, who did it?

?: Guilty *smiles*

Kaze: *Shakes my head and smiles* It's good to have you here babe

?: Good to be here,causing mayhem

*Both watch the rookie 9 run around,screaming*

Kaze: Well I guess that's it... Review, Comment, and send in dares!

Oh and if I get at least 5 new dares by next week I'll reveal my special friend.

Trust me, its better if you know who this person is. So Get to sending me dares

?: So you can be better protected from Mayhem...Like me *grins and leans back on her giant reverse keyblade*

Kaze: ^.^; Till later then... *Sakura runs infront of me screaming,while lizards naw on her bald head*  
Kaii then...bye! ^.^


	2. WTF!: Chapter 2

Heyyyyy ! Look, Im so sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to be!

Please don't be mad, I already have Naruto giving me the cold shoulder.

I Look over at Naruto. "Talk to me!"

Naruto just turns away from me.

Wahhhhh! Well…**sniff**…anyway…ummm yea…

Welcome To Chapter 2 of my Naruto FanFic!

Naruto glares at me. "She doesn't own me!"

I grin widely, Naruto shudders. "Not yet….anyway"

(Oh Im gonna try to write this like a story, but if it doesn't work, well then tell me)

* * *

_Wooooo! Kaii, three in the row_ (Throws three kunai and they all hit the bullseye.)

? pets sasuke, who is still on a leash pouting. "She never misses does she?

Sasuke snorts. "She never pays attention either." (Takes a kunai and stubbornly attempts to cut the leash.)

I appear quickly behind Sasuke, pushing ? out the way and tugging on the leash. _Hey now. Be a good little pet or no treat for you._

Sasuke who starts to glare at me, stops and goes wide-eyed. "No tomatoes", he whispers.

(Uses author powers to summon a tomato, throw it in the air, and throw a paper bomb kunai at it, making it explode mid-fall.) _No tomatoes._ I glare. Sasuke begins to cry.

_Aww don't cry. There, There. Mommy will get you two tomatoes and some friends, kaii?_ I smile brightly.

_But first let's get cracking on this fanfic!_ (Uses author powers to bring in the rookie 9, Team Gai, The Akatsuki, and the infamous Team Suna!)

_Welcome back to my wonderful Truth or Dare: Epic Naruto Style Fanfic!_

All of the rookie 9 groan with despair, while everyone else raises their eyebrow in confusion. Except Gai and Lee of course, who are actually…..(shudders)..doing the limbo in excitement.

Lee is shouting encouragingly as his sensei goes under the bar.

"Go Gai Sensei! Let your youth bring you low, then raise again in fanfic limbo victory!"

Gai begins crying in joy. "Yes, Lee! Our victorious youth will bring us higher in this fanfic!"

Everyone sweatdrops as they stare at Gai, and Lee.

_Ummm do you guys know what kind of fanfic this is?_

Gai and Lee look at each other and shout loudly "A Youthful one!"

? grabs Gai and strings him up like a Piñata and begins to swing at him, blindfolded. "Watch this Lee." ? hits Gai and candy, tomatoes and organs fly out.

Sasuke scrambles for the tomatoes, while Gaara, Naruto and Kiba start fighting over candy. 'Give it back Kiba that snickers is mine!" "In your dreams Uzamaki!" Naruto and Kiba begin to wrestle on the floor, as Gaara picks up the rest of the candy. Then he walks over to the fighting idiots and stares at them. "I want the snickers….." Kiba and Naruto stopped, looked at Gaara, exchanged a look then tackled him.

_Welll…we'll get back to them…let's start on the beautiful dares you all gave me!_ Smiles happily.

Let's start off easy:

From: **Sco23**

**I dare Sasuke to say the nicest things about his brother.**

Sasuke glares at Itachi from across the room. "Never! Go screw yourself Sco23!"

_Ahem!_ Pretends to clean my nails with a shuriken.

"I don't care!' Sasuke screams.

_Do it and I'll give you a tomato! The juiciest tomato I have…._Tosses a clearly misshapen tomato up and down.

His eyes widen. " He bakes cookies for the poor, kisses babies, walks puppies, frolics through flower fields, blow kisses to everyone, chews food for old people, plays with tobi, keeps kimimaro from cutting himself, and dances with Lee! Now gimme, gimme, gimme!"

I throw sasuke the misshapen tomato, and he catches it and bites into it hungrily.

? giggles, and Hinata gasps…. "Sasuke…that's not a tomato…"

Sasuke glares at Hinata mid-chew. "Then what is it?" "G-gai- sensai's h-h-heart…."

He looks down at the heart and vomits. ? laughs. Sasuke gives her the death glare, and chases her around the room.

_LOL…next truths and dares:_

From:** Ghost Busters**

**For Kaze: Will you please bring Shikamaru back from the dead?**

**I dare Sakura to castrate Sasuke**

**Mystery Person: I dare you to dress up as a pink teletubbie and sing "I'm a little teapot" while drinking milk out of a baby bottle**

_I will definetly bring Shikamaru back…..as my pet!_ Uses author-powers to bring back a collared, doggy costum wearing Shikamaru.

_Welcome back my pet!_

Shika looks at himself, then at me. "Please kill me again"

I chuckle. _Hey! You two playing tag! Come over here!_

? runs towards me, with Sasuke hot on her trail.

_Whoaa! Slow it down Sasu. You have a new friend_ Points at Shikamaru.

Sasuke perks up and begins to walk to Shika, till I yank him back.

_But wait, you have something to do first…..Sakura come here!_

Sakura comes over sulking, pulling a skully over her still bald head.

_Hee-hee….read the dare…_

Both Sakura and Sasuke read the dare. Sakura flushes red while sasuke tries to run.

I hold him in place. _No,no, no….just sit here like a good boy. Do it Sakura_

"Sasuke-kun….I get to see lil' Sasuke-kun" She takes a kunai in her lovestruck trance and proceeds to castrate Sasuke.

He screams…and then slowly crawls to Shikamaru, crying.

? rolls around on the floor laughing.

_Don't start laughing….you have your own dare_

? Looks at her dare. "Not happening" Looks at me full on. "I'm not fucking doing it"

_Well…. We'll talk about it_…..(Mega Sweatdrop ^.^;)

_Ummm a diff dare than_…

From:** Tailsistheman**

**I dare Shino to go in a one-on-one fight with Kaze and see how long he lasts.**

_Come on Shino let's go!_

Shino and I stand face to face, Mexican stand-off music playing.

…_..AWW Fuck this!_

Throws a katana through Shino, and turns away as I use my author-powers to make him explode.

? smiles and sings "Cool guys don't look at explosion xD"

_Well I guess that's it, till later….Review,Comment,Dares!_

Loud screams causes everyone to look. Gaara is rolling around in blood laughing as he eats his candy.

I look from the dead bodies to a still in trance Sakura to an unconscious Sasuke to a crying lee to a stunned Itachi back to a happy Gaara.

…_What am I on?..._ Joins Gaara in rolling in Kiba's and Naru's blood.

? chuckles. "Don't pretend to be scared viewers…..You know you're coming back.."

"They always come back xD"

* * *

Ummm I am asking my reviewers to donate to the Gaara Candy Fund! We are trying to make sure he stays in my fic…so yea give him candy. Also I know I took long on this…so Ima make you a promise. I'm going to try and post a new chapter as soon as possible, however my deadline is a month. If it goes over a month and there is no new chapter, you can harass me till the end of time. (Well, not that long or..Restraining order xP) umm yea so donate, review! Darkcy out!


	3. Everyone Must Die: Chapter 3

Welcome back to my Epic Naruto Style Fanfic!

I cannot stress this enough! Please donate to the Gaara Candy Fund! Without candy….well he refuses to work under these conditions.

Gaara: Send me candy….*chews on a half eaten King-sized Reese's cup*

Kaze: Of course the nice viewers will send you candy *Whispers* Send him candy Please! I'm running out…and I need him! *Hugs Gaara* I love you. Stay!

Naruto: You don't own us!

Kaze: *Glares* Sic 'em Dei!

*Deidara plants a clay bird on Naruto's head then makes it explode. Naruto guts flying everywhere*

Gaara: *Looks at me* But he was right

Kaze: Yea but he didn't have to say it!

Gaara: *Shrugs and begins to gnaw on a Whatchamacallit*

(No….I don't own Naruto…but they all wish they were mine!)

* * *

**Last time…on "No one shall Live!"**

Gay, the youthful (gay) man met his demise, with the help of…Mysteria, a chick with a keyblade and a very bright smile (It's called Colgate people!). Dog boy and Spiral cheeks ends up bloody after a very…"sweet" encounter with Mr. Sandman. Sasu finally admits his respect for his brother, while Tachi's secrets are put out in the open. However Sasu is betrayed by Mysteria and Stalkerina, dying by her hand. ShogiKing presumed dead shows up with his new mistress to an ultimate battle against Fly boy. Devastated by one blow, can Fly boy battle? Is Tachi out of the ORGANIZATION? Is sasu really dead? Will Mysteria ever reveal her true identity? Find out on the next "**No one shall Live**!"

? shouts "That's a rap!" Neji comes out from behind a curtain. ? grins at him, and holds out a glass full of a clear liquid. "Thanks", he says in his epic movie voice, grabbing the glass. ? giggles as he drinks it all down and starts choking. "What is that?" Neji choked out. "Windex xD" Neji stares at ? wide-eyed until he goes limp and collapses on the ground.

? kicks his body. "That was easy… well let's start with a dare replay of a dare from last chapter:

From:** Tailsistheman**

**I dare Shino to go in a one-on-one fight with Kaze and see how long he lasts.**

? spins the wheel of battle styles (_I got it from ebay! ^.^_)

"Land on Mortal Kombat...Mortal Kombat…Mortal Kombat!" "No", TenTen shouts. "Land on Samurai!"

"No", Itachi screams. "Ghetto!" Everyone stares at him. "W-What?" Everyone just sweatdrops.

_Not a chance! It's weighted bytches!_

The wheel slows down, eventually landing on…(Drumroll xD)

_Dragon Ball Z!_

"Awww…", everyone groans. _Muwahahahaha!_ I come out dressed as Pan. Shino appears out of breathe and looking like a burned, angry Vegeta.

"You…little runt….I will kill you!" I giggle and pulled my eyelid down, sticking out my tongue. _Oh please. Uncle, you couldn't touch me with a 30 yard pole._

Vegeta/Shino charges up and sets up his Final Flash, screaming "Arggggggggggggggghhhhhh!

I yawn and look at my nails. Shino begins to attack when a Hiruko's tail thrust through him.

? laughs and everyone with their mouth open looks at Sasori.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep! And I fucking hate this DBZ shit!" Everyone sweatdrops.

Quickly removing my costume, I chuckle nervously. Hey_…umm here's a pillow and a teddy….sleep.._

Uses author-powers to summon a giant pillow and teddy. It falls on Tobi.

"Owwwwww! Why me?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Ummmm well then…. next dare:

From: **Sco23**

**I dare the Akatsuki to sing the song from high school musical we're all in this together because they are all in this fanfiction together. **

_Oh LMAO! ROFL!_

"I thought I said shut up", Sasori yells.

_Aw you shut up and all of you read the dare._

Everyone reads the dare, and the Akatsuki start yelling.

"What the (beep,beep,beep beeping beep)!" Hidan screams.

"It's not so bad " Tobi says grinning. "I mean we are doing this-"

"Don't say it!" Zetsu warned.

"Together!" Tobi finished.

Kisame and Kakuzu begin the song:

"Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together come on let's do this right"

Sasori covers his ears and rocks himself back and forth mumbling "There is a god….there is a god….there is a god….MAKE IT STOP!"

Pein unwilling begins to sing the next verse: "Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limita-"

? pulls out a gun pops 3 caps in Kisame, Kakuzu and Pein. "Okaii that shit is over now"

Sasori crawls over to ? and hugs her leg thanking her, then rubs against it. ? grins and sends two more bullets into Sasori. She steps on his limp body and reloads her gun. "Kaii what's next?"

Ummm a few truths and dares:

From: **guardianmaster4 and Ghost Busters**

**I dare Choji to go wenty minutes without eating**

**I dare Shino to eat three of his bugs**

**Hinata, is it true you look through Naruto's clothing with your Byakugan?**

**Sasuke, is it true that you are uncertain of your sexuality?**

**Sakura, is it true that you are uncertain of your sexuality?**

**For Sakura: Is it true that you were born as a man and your mom made you have a sex change operation?**

"Yippee!" ? grabs Choji and ties him to a chair away from all his food. "Sit there for a while."

"Noooooooo! My babies!" Choji begins crying.

I bring back Shino and before he even knows what happens, shove three of his bugs down his throat.

He chokes and gags. "What was that?"

_Lol your bugs!_

"What? NO!" Shino screams, grabs a kunai and stabs himself multiple times. He collapses.

_Lol okaii Hinata your turn. ^.^_

Hinata looks at her question and turns red. "Ummm…w-well…umm…s-s-sometimes….."

? giggles. "ooo bad girl" Let's Choji out of the chair. "Sic her!"

Choji charges at Hinata and bites her head off. He proceeds to eat her, then moving on to TenTen, Lee, Kankuro, and Ino. I give ? the signal and she decapitates Choji before he eats Sakura.

_Oh no. You can't die yet. Answer the questions first._

Sakura looks around, then at the remains of ino's body. "Yes…..Im unsure…..and HELL NO! I did not get a sex change!"

_Okaii…if you say soo…Goodbye now._

Throws a explosive tag on her face, then ducks when it explodes. Looks at the remaining characters.

_Look….I know everyone…seems to be dying…even Naruto…but you guys are the best….otherwise you would be dead too. So here ^.^_

Throws a gas grenade knocking out the rest of the Akatsuki.

_Looks at ?. You know what to do._

? drags the rest of the Akatsuki into a house and then wakes them up before transporting out.

"Damn….what was that" Itachi exclaims.

"How bout what the fukin hell is this?" Hidan cussed. He picks up a tape recorder, and presses the play button.

? voice remixed shows up on the tape. "Hello Akatsuki members…..I want to play a game.."

The remaining members looked at each other and hissed in anger. "Fuck", said Tobi.

_Lmaoo I guess that's it. It was crappy but successful._

Review, comment, dares!

_Oh no! Sasuke is still dead…_

"Oh no" said Temari. "Oh no" Shikamaru says. "Oh no" Gaara sighs. "Oh no" ? says boredly.

"OH YEA!" Yells the Kool-Aid Man.

_Hell no!_

Jumps on the Kool-Aid Bastard and proceeds to beat the cherry flavoring out of him.

"Yeaaa! Kill him! Woo!" ? cheers.

_See ya laters ^.^_

Decks the Kool- Aid Bastard.

* * *

Sometimes Hidan is just to much...so I had to censor him...Anyway...Please! Send Candy for my Gaara-kun ^.^ Please and thank you.


	4. Surprise Party!: Chapter 4

Welcome back to DarkcytheDemon's epic Naruto style Fanfic!

Unfortunately DarkcytheDemon is going to be away for a while, so she can't write this chapter.

"Awww…" everyone groans.

I know I know it's a tragedy.

Well anyway I'm a friend of hers so she asked me to write chapter for her.

I'm kinda new at this so please don't bash me too hard.

Anyways let's get started before Kaze gets impatient and kills off the rest of the guys.

* * *

"Hello Akatsuki members…. I want to play a game…"said ?.

Members looked at each other. "Fuck" said Toby.

The remaining members of the Akatsuki starts to sweat drop.

Kaze appeared as if she teleported. "I thought we were already playing a game" said Kaze.

Toby desperately shouted "yea yea were playing truth or dare don't let ? play a game with us"!.

? glares at Toby. "Yipp!" Toby said.

"Sorry ? we don't have time to play a game, we gotta get on with the Fanfic" Kaze said.

? sigh and said "fine let's get on with it".

? disappeared into thin air.

Kaze felt bad so she decided to throw ? a surprise party.

Using her author powers, she revived everybody that was killed. (Smoke pop all over the place)

"Well it's about time I'm back in action, what will this Fanfic be without me" said Naruto.

(Everyone glares at him) "What?"…..Shhhh, I wanna throw ? a surprise party ok" Kaze said.

"What for? Shino wondered.

"None of your fucking business now shut it before I shove another one of your bugs down your throat!"

Kaze threaten. (Shino gulped) "Now if anyone has any objections say them now and see what happens"

Kaze shouted. (Everybody stays quiet) "Good".

Few minutes later, ? appeared.

When the time was right, everybody jumped and yelled surprise!

? got frighten, so she quickly pulled out her gun and started blasting.

Kaze quickly deflected the bullets and said "its ok, it's just a surprise party"

(Confetti and balloons popped out.) "Yay a surprise party just for me" said ?.

"Well let's celebrate" Kaze said.

Time for some Dares!

From**: Wario7890**

**I dare Kaze to make lee's eyes smaller. **

"Wait what?" lee shouts. "You heard the dare lee" said Kaze.

But…."But I like my eyes like this" cried lee.

Lee asked Guy to do something but Guy was being used as a piñata for ? surprise party.

Kaze snapped her fingers which turned Lee's eyes into really small eyes. "Nooo" Lee shouts.

Everyone looked at Lee and was disturbed.

? laughed really hard and said "You look like you have dots for eyes".

While Lee was on the ground crying, everybody was wondering who ? really was.

Finally Naruto shouted "Hey who are you anyways, all you do is kill and laugh at us!

? said "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself….I'm…(drumroll)…

**Mimi the Bunni** and is also **the OC of Tailsistheman**".

Everyone was surprised and Naruto was staring at her. "What are you staring at small fry"

Mimi the Bunni said. (Naruto sweat drops) "Uhhh….nothing…..uh next dare.

"Hey that's my line, say that again and ill cut your fucking throat" Kaze shouted.

From: **guardianmaster4 **

**I dare Ino to ask Sakura for a date. **

"He dared me to do what!" Ino yelled.

"Wow Ino I didn't know you were a lesbian" Choji said.

Ino with fire in her eyes glared at Choji and falcon punched him then destroyed all his snacks.

"I'm not a fucken lesbian ok!"

"If you don't ask her then Mimi the Bunni will ask you and she doesn't like taking no for an answer"

Kaze said. (Mimi the Bunni smiles at Ino)….. Ino gulps…." Ok ok fine!"

As Ino approaches Sakura, she felt pretty confidence. "What do you want Ino" Sakura asked.

"Would….you like to….go out with…..me?" Ino said.

Sakura just looked at her and said "Sorry but Temari already asked me out"

Ino's jaw dropped to the ground along with everybody else. "Wait what…you're a lesbian?" Ino shouted

"Nah honey I go both ways" Sakura said. (Ino's nose starts to bleed)

Well then…. Next Dare Kaze said.

From: **Sco23**

**I dare Itachi to use Tsukiyomi genjutsu too tickle torture all the females for 144 hours. **

"My time to shine" Itachi said.

Mimi the Bunni seemed really excided while the rest were out raged. "Ok Itachi do your thing" Kaze said

"Right….Mangekyou sharigan!" (All females are under genjutsu)

While all of the females were on a cross, Itachi grabbed a feather and took his time tickling them.

"When I get out of this, I'm gonna rip Sco23 a new one" Ino shouted.

Basically almost all the girls wanted to kill Sco23 except Mimi the Bunni. "Hehehehe, more more"

(That sounded naughty XP)

After 144 hours of tickling, every girl who was in the jutsu, were practically dead except for Mimi.

"You seem like you had fun Mimi" said Kaze "yup"

"Hey Kaze, you might wanna bring the girls back….It kinda feels like a sausage fest out here" Mimi said.

"Tee-hee ok ok whatever you say" (All females revived).

"So Mimi, how did you like your surprise party?" Kaze asked. "Fucken epic" she responded.

Later that day Mimi the Bunni told Kaze she was leaving.

"Nooo don't leave me Mimi" cried Kaze. "I wish I could stay a bit longer but I have to leave".

Kaze tried to make her stay but she had to go away somewhere." So this was a goodbye party too?"

Kaze asked. "Yes, I had lots of fun and maybe ill visit you again ok… you're the best Kaze"

(Kaze smiled)…. "Before I go" Mimi mentioned.

(Mimi the Bunni sets a giant time bomb as a good bye present)….."Bye peoples" Mimi said.

(People screaming)

Ok well there you have it.

I hope I didn't bore you because this was my first Fanfic even if its not really mine. Lmaoo

Just trying to help my friend out while she's gone (sniff sniff)

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The next will be by DarkcytheDemon. Comment, Reviews, Dares!

Oh and don't forget to donate candy to gaara ok. Ja-ne

(Make sure when you send dares, PM DarkcytheDemon)


	5. Wheel of Torture: Chapter 5

Hi there….It's been a while hasn't it…

*Naruto and Gaara glare, then glomp me*

Oh dear…I've missed you too…

Naruto: Never leave again! Ever!

*Gaara squeezes me deathly tight.*

Naruto: We wish we were yours so you will never leave again…

But you aren't mine…I do not own you…

*Gaara whimpers*

Naruto: But don't you wish we were?

Yes…I wish you were….

* * *

Transports Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and myself into a protective glass barrier, separating them from the rest of the cast and the bomb.

_Umm..you guys might want to deactivate that bomb before it blows…_

Summons a table and a deck of cards. Temari, Naruto sit down at the table with me. I shuffle the deck, letting Gaara cut. Shikamaru sits whispering to Sasuke. Everyone outside the barrier is freaking as the bomb continues to count down. **1:19, 1:18, 1:17, 1:16….**

Tobi pounds against the glass. "Let us in! Please!"

_Okay the game is Straight. 5 cards, one betting round, that's it. Winner takes all! _Deals the cards, ignoring Tobi, who slides down the glass, mask pressed against it.

Itachi pulls him to the bomb where Neji, is poking at it. Tenten leans back. "Be careful Neji…" "I AM being careful bit-zkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzz" He falls on the floor twitching, from the shock. Tenten spits on him. "Stupid!" **1:00, 00:59, 00:58, 00:57….**

Naruto eyes me, then Temari over his cards. "I put up, 3 kunais and a shoe." Temari snorts. "4 wind shuriken, and my oufit."

_Sasuke, a dare and my author powers…._ Naruto buckles. "I fold…" Temari laughs, and then puts down her hand.

_Four Kings, and a Jack….Impressive… _Temari smirks. _Royal Flush… _Her smile disappears as I lay down my hand of Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten.

**BOOM! Smack!**

_Sounds like they cut the wire…. _Looks over to see blood splatter all over the glass, and the timer from the bomb against it blinking, **00:10.**

_Haha! The wrong wire! _Brings everyone back, teleporting them inside the dome.

_Hey guys! Wasn't that fun? _Kiba widens his eyes, while everyone else groans. "FUN? NONE OF THIS HAS BEEN FUN! ALL YOU HAVE BEEN DOING IS TORTURING US! YOU ARE A PSYCHOPATH!"

Everyone gasps, looking from me to the excited Kiba, fearfully. _Oh Kiba…don't you understand it's not me who's torturing you…..but my fellow readers? You're fans?_

Everyone stares confused. _My my….do you guys not know…? _Taps my lip pleased. _Interesting…_

Summons up a janitor and teleports him outside the dome. _Be a sweetie and clean up that mess…thanks! _Janitor glares at me as he begins to mop up the blood, muttering obscene things.

_Isn't he pleasant? Now I am introducing a new part of our truth and dare process… _Stands next to a large round object covered with a sheet.

_The wonderful….spectacular….magnificent….WHEEL…OF…TORTURE! WOOO! _Yanks off the sheet revealing a wooden wheel with straps, and various bloodstains.

Dabs my eyes, tearing. _Isn't it beautiful? I bought this off of eBay…only 3.99, can't imagine why though. It's in great shape. _Hits the wheel and it shakes violently. Sasuke looks at me with a 'are you fucking serious' look.

_Well…uh… anyway…each chapter a new person will be granted the honor of being placed on the wheel….this chapter it is….. LLLLLLLL-KIBA!_

Kiba goes wide eyed. "WAIT WHAT? NOOOO!" _Sasuke…Shikamaru…a little help. _

Sasuke and Shikamaru look at each other, get up and grab Kiba by his arms. He kicks and screams, but they get him on the wheel and strap him in. Walks up to Kiba, and caresses his cheek.

_It's gonna be fun Kiba. This wheel has all sorts of nifty gadgets and gizmos! And it's perfect for knife throwing! Which we are going to do to pick dares from now on. _Smiles, while Kiba looks horrified. Hinata steps forward. "C-can I…throw the knives this chapter…?"

Kiba stutters flabbergasted. "B-bu-bu-bu…wh-wh-wh-wh-….HINATA!" Looks over at Hinata, after putting the last dare choice on the wheel.

_Why of course! I love volunteers! Okaii! All you have to do is hit a truth or dare and that's the one we'll do. Got it? _Hands her newly sharpened knifes. Hinata takes them and nods. _Well then go ahead!_

**THWACK! **_Miss…_

**THWACK! **_Miss…_

**THWACK! **"AHHHHHH!" _Hehehe…Miss…_

**THWACK! **_Ah…there we go! Let's see…ooo this is a good one…_ Wipes blood from the dare.

From: **Pensuka**

**Hinata: get a personality change from shy girl to kinky girl**

**Naruto: I dare you to make out with Hinata**

**Ino: make out with Tenten**

**Kaze: torture any akatsuki members of our choice in any way you want**

_Oooo I like these….let's see….Hinata give me the knives, twirl around once, click your heels three time and say, 'I wish I was a kinky bad girl…'_

Kiba snorted. "What is this? The Wizard of Oz? Cinderella? The grim adventures of Billy and Mandy?" Turns around throwing a knife and it lands in his thigh. "AGRRH! DAMNIT!"

_Let the shit talker please be reminded of who's on the wheel, who has the knives, and who is in control here…..now Hinata..if you please…_

Hinata twirls once, clicks her heels three times, says "I wish I was a kinky bad girl" and is instantly shrouded in a thick smoke. As it thins out, the new Hinata is revealed dressed in a very short, open kimono.

_Ah! Look at her! Look at these! _Pokes Hinata's protruding breasts. _Naruto, come over here a kiss your slut- I mean kinky bad girl…_

Hinata eyes Naruto as he comes closer to her cautiously. "Look Hinata…I'm not going to kiss you that much….so do not faint." Hinata smirked and walked confidently towards Naruto. "I'm not the one who's gonna faint Naru…" She grabbed his shirt.

"Naru..?" he mumbled as he stared between her breasts and face. "Mhmm…" she said before kissing him deeply, thrusting her tongue in his mouth, and grabbing his-

_OKAII! _Pulls a curtain around the two for privacy. _Also new…The Censor Curtain! For when you don't want to see dirty things, but you don't wanna stop it either, available at all Wal-Marts…Okaii…now Ino…you and Tente-…_

Looks and see Ino and Tenten already making out. _Uh…Gaara…could you…_Gaara sighs and pulls another Censor Curtain around them.

_Alrightie then…now I get to pick akatsuki members to torture…oh then I mention I love Pensuka! _Smiles happily, and tells the members to line up. Walks down the line. _Who to choose,who to choose…_

_Zetsu….and Deidara…..and….Pein! The rest of you are safe…for now.._

I take Zetsu, Deidara and Pein, summon a door, and rush them inside. _Be right back… _5 minutes of endless screaming past by, and then I come out. _Who wants to see what I've done!_

Everyone excluding Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata raise their hands hesitantly. Motions for them to enter through the door. As everyone files in, points out the 'exhibits'

_I call this one….Hanging on…_ A spotlight shines on Pein, hanging from his face. All his piercing were clip to a bar, blood leaking from his face down his half naked body, onto waiting spikes. He squirmed very slightly, and the sound of metal straining ringed in his ear.

_Yea…he shouldn't move too much…alright now the next one is called….Elements…in the box…._

Another spotlight appears on Zetsu who is trapped in a clear box and on fire. Then a sprinkler tapped on the top of the box rains down a liquid inside. At first Zetsu seems relieved but then seems to be screaming as the flames get higher.

_It's too bad we can't hear him…he could tell us what kind of liquid that is…might be kerosene. Anyways next is my favorite! I call it….SURPRISE!_

The final spotlight appears on Deidara who is naked, and strapped down to a table gagged. _At first I was unsure what to do with him…I love him as much as I hate him…but then I got the best idea…lean in close and watch._

Everyone leans in close to Deidara, especially the girls since he's in his birthday suit. He tries to shout something but it comes out muffled. _That's right baby…SURPRISE!_

Deidara explodes, his blood and guts flying all over everyone. His intestines land in Sakura and Temari's hair. "EWWWWWW!" They both shout. _SHUT UP! Look at the table. _

On the table spelled in Deidara's blood is 'Dei and Kaze forever'.. _Oh wait it needs a heart…_ Picks up Dei's heart and puts it at the end. Looks at everyone. _Wasn't that wonderful? Now let's clean up…OH Janitor!_

Summons the Janitor, who looks at the room and flips. He breaks the shaft of the broom, making it sharp and stalks towards me with it. "You…you always make a mess, then you make me clean it up! Well no more!" Holds my hands up defensively.

_Whoa! Hold it right there…I don't make the messes…they do.. _Points at the remaining Naruto crew, pulling Gaara, Sasuke, and Shikamaru out for a good measure. All except for those three, give a collective "WHAT?" The Janitor stops advancing and looks at me. "Really?"

_Yea, really. Don't you see that us four are clean…it's always because we come after they make the mess. That's why they're dirty…blame them, and here…_Gives him a machine gun, and several paper bombs.

The Janitor narrows his eyes at the remaining Naruto crew, let's out his battle cry, "BANZAI!" and begins chasing them, shooting.

_AHAHAHA! WOO! Alright that's it… _Gaara stares at me. "That was cool…" Sasuke shook his head. "No that was CRUEL!"

_Oh pipe down, and eat a tomato already. _He glares at me, before going off to sit in a corner, Shikamaru following and shaking his head as well.

_Whatever…that's all I got for this chapter, sorry I only did one person…I'll do more next time. _Watches the Janitor gun down the crew.

_I hope he knows he's cleaning up this mess…_

_Anyway, all products mentioned in this chapter can be found at eBay, your local retail stores, and the king of all unholy super stores, Wal-Mart. I, Masashi Kishimoto, and the founders & creators of FF are not responsible for any physical, emotional or mental damage caused by using these products. If you do purchase these items, you are doing so of your own free will. Also no animals were harmed during this chapter, just ninjas. See you next time, and remember, I may be the sadistic bitch that hosts the show, but you are the sadistic fans who make it. Farewell._

Review, Comments, Dares!

* * *

Do I need to say anything? DarkcytheDemon Out!


End file.
